Arise
by foREVerhauntingme
Summary: Tonight held a magick that clung to his flesh. It was almost reaching its point in the sky, where it was just over the horizon and able to envelop his naked, waiting body in its light. NOW BECOMING A CHAPTER STORY


_This was inspired last night by the third night of the full moon. It was beautiful and enchanting...and i really didn't know who i was writing about till...about...say the THIRD TO LAST PARAGRAPH! LOL...enjoy...i guess..._

* * *

><p>The moon was almost full. That strength that was this time was used for last night, but, just the same, tonight held a magick that clung to his flesh. It was almost reaching its point in the sky, where it was just over the horizon and able to envelop his naked, waiting body in its light.<p>

He took deep breaths and allowed his mind to calm in preparation of the pain that would overcome his being. Though there had been many months of this occurring, one never really became used to its effects and the agony that engulfed the soul as the change occurred.

Changing forms, in itself, was a painful idea. The body twisting and contorting to accommodate a new form seemed almost too overbearing to be real. Merely a folk tale. Oh how he wished it was, but the truth was evident. He himself had to live through it…every four weeks…for three full nights; the change from human…to wolf.

A shudder passed through his core as the moon came into position. The pulse within his veins began to race as a resident cracking filled the otherwise silent night. His bones were repositioning…changing and bending to form the outline of the wolf. His spine arched, bringing him to his knees. The scream he always tried to hold in, ripped from his throat and pierced the air. The endorphins raced throughout his body to silence the anguish, but stopped when the glands that produce them shut down and began to shrink, along with his heart and organs. His human eyes closed.

The most pain he ever felt in his entire life only occur during this monthly event. As the pain ceased, the eyes of the wolf opened. His human mind is still there, but only slightly. The overpowering senses of the wolf he now is easily overcome the human he was but moments ago. The smell of enticing flesh filled the air, not unnoticed by the wolf.

His four legs powerfully propelled him forward south east until he found his alluring prey. The wolf crouched down in the brush and began his stalking of the boy, who was sitting alone in the vacant park gazing at the moon. There was something that had him running past perfectly good meals to find the source of the smell…which was emanating off of the boy's blood and flesh; it was driving the wolf crazy.

The tiny hint of human that was awake realized that something was off and begged the wolf to hold off on the attack, but instinct took over as the wolf leapt from its hiding place and tackled the defenseless boy. He screamed from the surprise attack. It was an unequal battle between the human boy and the powerful jaws of the wolf.

The boy tried to fend off the animal by punching and kicking, but this didn't stop him. The wolf pounced onto the boy, pinning his arms down. Feeling success, the wolf howled to her, the moon, in triumph before leaning forward and ripping his teeth into the human's right shoulder. The boy shrieked; tears streaming his face.

This released a new smell; one that made the wolf falter from ripping into him again. The human inside the animal screamed for the safety of the sweet smelling boy. The wolf, confused, removed himself and back up a few feet. He tilted his head curiously towards the human. The humane part of the wolf took in the sight of the boy. Brown short hair, brown-green, tear stained eyes; he was quite beautiful.

Another shudder passed through the wolf. The moon had reached its halfway point. He glanced back at the bleeding boy, before howling again and returning to his place of change. By the time he returned, the wolf's time was almost expired. A final shudder ripped through his body as everything began to change back. This time, unlike the one a few hours ago, he fell unconscious.

When the sun finally rose, its light revealed that Antonio Fernandez Carriedo had returned.

* * *

><p><em>Ok, here's the jist of what and why this story is...<em>

_I used to adore Twilight and all that crap, but the movies sucked ass. Sorry if you like it and all, no offence, but Kristen Stewart can't act to save her life. *shrug* it's true. Robert isn't _that_ bad...when he was Cedric Diggory in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (too bad there wasn't more of him, Felur and Krum *sniffle*) Anywho, the whole twilight thing turned me off Vampires and Werewolves. *sigh* It just did. I still think they're EPIC...when they BURN in the sun and not sparkle like a fay person *chuckles* and when Werewolves only turn during the three/one night that is the full moon. So...ya. That's the whole thing. I have read some interesting fic's that are epic and i favorited which seem to have some effect on me because HELL i WROTE THIS! *shrug*_

_If you liked it, YAY FOR YOU! I don't really know if i want to continue this or not . Believe it or not, i actually have i slight idea for this...but i really dont know...i guess it depends on you all...*shrug*_

_REVIEW...or not. I really don't care anymore ._


End file.
